Treatments already exist for the dysfunctions mentioned above, but they are not, however, without faults. Thus, by way of examples:                it is known that a vitamin A derivative, isotretinoin (or 13-cis-retinoic acid), is active in the treatment of diseases such as hyperseborrhoea and acne by inducing atrophy of the sebaceous glands. However, this substance must be administered systemically and not topically, since, when administered topically, it does not atrophy the sebaceous gland.        In order to facilitate the healing of skin wounds, it is known practice to protect the tissues undergoing reconstruction, in particular by means of hydrocolloid dressings, but this technique provides superficial mechanical protection without specifically stimulating the intrinsic processes of tissue repair per se, when a deficiency exists in the production of growth factors, in particular vascular growth factors.        It has been proposed to treat dermatoporosis by means of retinoids and of hyaluronic acid fragments, but the first can be irritant and the second can be difficult to prepare in their optimal size and viscosity.        In the case of estrogen deprivation of the skin, which contributes to the skin becoming fragile and to dermatoporosis, it is known practice to administer estrogens systemically or topically. However, this supply of exogenous hormones has the drawback of modifying, as a whole, the patient's hormone balance and, according to several publications, of increasing the risk of appearance of certain cancers.        In order to reinforce the capacities for defense against infection in the event of exposure or of susceptibility to bacterial skin infections, long-term antibiotic use has already been proposed, but this method has the fault of selecting resistant strains and of not increasing the intrinsic defenses of the individual.        
There remains, therefore, an unmet need to develop new medicaments against the dysfunctions mentioned above, and in particular pharmaceutical compositions for topical use which make it possible to avoid the drawbacks associated with systemic administration.